Endless Dispair
by tsubasax3
Summary: Sakura had grown up with Itachi her entire life, but her life takes a drastic turn when Itachi is OUT of the picture & Sasuke moves in. When Itachi finds out, he doesn't take it too lightly. LEMONS, i think. o-o
1. Friendly Stranger

"Hey Sakura! Hand the ball!" shouted a young boy a couple yards away from Sakura. It echoed throughout the large and empty canal. The sky was a bright burnt orange, streaming with pink & violet clouds, surrounding the mountains. The 5 children were ecstatic & playful. They played beneath a bridge, who's shadow enveloped the circle.

"Wait for it, Saya-kun!" responded a petite, young girl with dirty, short pink hair. Her eyes were a soft emerald and her clothes were tattered and torn. Her feet were as black as soot, being shoeless and her skin was a bright porcelain. She threw the ball to the boy, Saya, who threw it to a girl next to Sakura. The girl missed and the ball bounced beneath the bridge.

"I got it!" Sakura called out to her playmates, as she turned and jogged towards the bridge, but came to a hesitant stop as a tall shadow held their ball in its hands. All they could see from the shadow were eyes, with strange red and black shapes with in them. Sakura walked towards the shadow with an uneasy smile. The boy stepped into the burnt light, revealing a boy perhaps a foot taller then Sakura. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that slightly covered his lips. His hair was long and skin pale as paper.

"Its Freak Eyes!" yelled Saya from across the canal. All the children scowled at the sight of the young boy, as if he were a worm, but he was clearly older.

Sakura was disappointed at the reaction of their friends. "Hey Sakura, could I have my ball? Were gunna go." Sakura nodded but didn't take an eye off the mysterious boy. "Itachi-san, may I please have my friend's ball back?" she politely questioned.

He was quiet & silence grew throughout the hallow area, then he slowly began moving towards Sakura. She stood there nervously, but with a sense that she had no need to be scared. He stopped a few feet away from her, extending his arms & handing her the ball. She grabbed the ball & turned away from the stranger, heading back Saya's direction, but quickly stopped as his voice was a low melody, "I just wanted to play." Ashamed of himself, he stared at the ground beneath him.

Sakura paused in pity, & turned her head towards Itachi, then back at Saya who still held the ugly scowl. She threw the ball to Saya, watching it bounce back to him. "Kay. Bye you guys! See you later!" she yelled from afar. Saya gasped surprised & quickly walked away with the other kids. Sakura turned back toward Itachi & sent him a soft smile. "Hello, Itachi-san. My name is-" she paused as he quickly interrupted her. "Sakura." He finished. She nodded approvingly.

Sakura cheerfully skipped beneath towards a pile of huddled boxes & she called him over. He slowly walked over, his eyes motionless & cold. "Itachi-san, I want you to meet someone really close to me. All my friends love her & she knows all my friends. Her name is Kisa." Then from a box, a black kitten with blue eyes & a white crescent spot placed on the side of her stomach. She walked between & around her legs, purring & rubbing her fur against Sakura's skin. She was nervous, as though she were friends with him for years, & wanted to show him a new pet or something. His eyes were so welcoming & soft. Sakura felt as if it were friends at first sight.

Itachi remained quiet but smirked & released a soft chuckle. He bent down & extended his hand, beckoning the kitten. Kisa walked hesitantly toward the stranger, sniffing him thoroughly. She tucked her head under his extended hand, gliding her body across his palm.

"She likes you." giggled Sakura. He remained calm & still mysteriously quiet. It frustrated her, yet she was so curious, she was drawn to him.

The night was peeking from beneath the horizon & stars filled the night sky, glistening in darkness. Itachi stood up & he stared deep into Sakura's eyes that sent a deep cold chill down her spine.

"Maybe its getting late, you should go, Itachi-san before your family gets worried." Said Sakura as she bent down & picked up the purring kitten. He gave off a disturbed reaction to her statement. "Where do you live, Sakura?" questioned Itachi, blandly. Sakura chuckled softly & sighed. "Um, this is my home, Itachi-san." She responded, placing the kitten back into the box.

Itachi's eyes seemed to get colder as she turned back to face him. He was hurt & sympathetic & seemed to get a little tense, turning the opposite direction. "I-I have to go, Sakura-chan." Itachi said hesitantly, taking a leap in the air & disappearing into the night.

Sakura wanted to cry out to say good-bye but she didn't in time. She crawled into her box, laying down & draping herself with a dirty blanket. "G'night , Kisa." The kitten meowed softly as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was bright & gold. Sakura had awaken alone, with Kisa nowhere in sight. It wasn't normal for Kisa to leave without Sakura in the morning. Kisa would wake up the same time Sakura did & do search for breakfast… but not this morning. This morning, Kisa was missing.

"Kiiiisa, pst, pst!" Sakura called out to the young kitten but still, no response. She crawled from under the cardboard box & into the bright morning light. She stretched happily & began walking from under the shadow of the bridge. She stopped & took a step back, looking down toward a big puddle of fresh blood. The hair on the back of her neck stood high & she cried aloud, echoing throughout the empty canal.

Sakura's face grew pale, as she began to inch her head in upwards direction, as a drop of blood trickled down her shoulder. She quickly began to feel faint & ill.

There above her head hung Kisa's top half of her body, with her hind legs & tail missing. Sakura fell to the floor in utter disgust & tears.


	2. Promises

Sakura had cried for a while before she got up & left the forever scarring area. She wandered which soon felt like a lost eternity to her, lost in her own world.

She stopped in her tracks as she looked up & saw bright, red, shaped eyes. They froze upon her, hypnotizing & Sakura felt lost in their presence. "Sakura-chan…" he paused, bending down & closely observing her depressing behavior & her filthy disclosure.

She was absolutely dreadful. Her hair was oily & she smelled of urine & spoiled eggs, no doubt she hadn't showered for weeks. Her pink dress was a dark oak color & her feet were as black as soot. Her body was covered with open wounds & scratches & her face was shrouded with muddy water, from her dirty face & pouring tears. She was crying like a leaking faucet.

Itachi continued to watch her sad behavior. He felt bad & winced slightly as she cried on his shoulder, drenching it in snot & tears, but he didn't care. He cared about her even as new friends. "Come." His voice was low & she stood up slowly & hesitantly, sniffing & trying to catch her sorrow lost breath. Itachi turned the opposite way into the village, quiet as night, with the torn cherry blossom following behind.

"Itachi-kun, someone killed ki-ki-ki…" Sakura stuttered as if she were to collapse into depression again. Itachi stopped & turned back towards Sakura, placing his hand in hers & continuing on the walk. She blushed lightly, staring at the entwined fingers. "I know, Sakura. But I'm here now." He whispered.

He continued on, trying not to tug, but rush her. Her blush grew deeper & the tears came to an instant stop.

Perhaps about 3 miles into their walk, they came to a stop in front of a crisped apartment building. It was a charred green & yellow building that suffered a psychotic suicide awhile back. The building went abandoned after the death. It stood there for years, still abandoned. Still empty. Still hopeless.

Itachi walked towards the empty building. No rats, no mice. Not even flies. Quiet; still; empty. It was depressing. It made Sakura think about Kisa even more about wether she would've liked or disliked this place. Then her vision went dark.

"Itachi-kun? Itachi?" she screamed. He chuckled beside her ear, leaving the silhouette of his breath on her neck. It gave Sakura a sensual tingle & turned her cheeks rosy red.

"Hold on, Sakura." He whispered. She was being led up a stairs & heard a loud creak as Itachi made her cover her own eyes to open the ashy black door. The atmosphere soon rubbed against Sakura's cold skin. It felt warm & homely.

"Welcome to your new home, Sakura." Itachi pulled her hands from her vision. She instantly began to tear in aw.

The little apartment was the size of a volleyball court. The walls painted a light pink & the rug, a fluffy caramel brown. The studio apartment furnished a t.v., couch, table, dressers & a bed. The kitchen was a decent small, with a stove top, icebox, sink & cabinets hung over. The separate bathroom held a shower & toilet that seemed to be the source of the strong smell of Japanese cherry blossom. Surprising to Sakura as well, the electricity was on. Sakura was overwhelmed. "Itachi, is this your home?" she exclaimed. Itachi smiled proudly & simply nodded. "Yours as well, Sakura." He added. She felt breathless & faint. Itachi wrapped his arms around the flabbergasted young lady. Her cheeks turned a rosy scarlet as his breath dragged along her neck. "Th-thank you Itachi." She stuttered nervously.

"You've been a friend to me, so I want to be a friend to you." He said. She quickly turned around & wrapped her thin arms around Itachi. He was warm, & her cold body & weeping face made him flinch pitifully. "Th-thank you, Itachi-san." She cried. He smiled & wrapped his arms around her again. "I promise, I'll never leave your side, Sakura." He whispered. A giggle escaped her lips & she cried aloud.

Though Itachi held her tightly, not intending to let go, but she suddenly surprised him by releasing him seconds later, clearing her throat & wiping her face. "So we have food?" She asked brightly. Itachi nodded & pointed toward the new fridge. "I'm a good cook." She said, making him turn his attention back on her. "What was that?" he questioned. She merely walked over to the fridge, still shining brightly new. As she opened it, the cool air blew upon her face. She pulled out soba noodles, vegetables & chicken broth, placing them on the new, shiny black countertop. "I'm a good cook." She repeated & giggled. Her rosy cheeks never faded away.

He continued to stare so blandly but seriously at the curious little girl. She rushed in & out of the kitchen, looking for cooking utensils. He stood quietly behind her, watching her thoroughly. "& I promise to cook you a delicious meal every night." She giggled, smiling cutely. Itachi chuckled & kissed her oily head. "It's a deal. But you have to shower every night, now that you have a house." She laughed & nodded. "I best get me some new threads, huh?" She laughed; stopping what she was doing & leaving everything on the counter.

Sakura then began waling toward the single bathroom. As she opened the pearl white door, the sweet scent of Japanese cherry blossom simply engulfed her nose. When she walked in, she quickly noticed the neatly folded clothes. "Are those…?" Overwhelmed yet again, she paused & Itachi finished her statement with a simple nod. Her hand covered her mouth as she felt a surge of excitement creep up her throat. She turned back at Itachi, leaning forward & pecking him softly on the cheek. "Thank you." She said, blushing & pulling away. He gasped lightly & his pale face grew a crimson red. She smiled & giggled. "Okay time for men to get out of the bathroom." She laughed, pushing him out of the tiny room & closing the door behind him.

Minutes passed as Sakura walked out of the bathroom, reeking of the blossom. She wore a pink dress outlined in white, revealing her skinny legs. She looked even more porcelain then before, removing the dirt from her face & making her jade eyes glow even more. Her pink hair shined brightly, as well as her healing teeth. "Clean." She said, spinning around 360, for the Itachi to see her more clearly. Itachi smirked & nodded approvingly. "So how about those noddles then?"


End file.
